puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me A Minute
Give Me A Minute was a crew of celebrated fame on the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag Vanity Rising. Public Statement Give Me A minute, i have to do something *wink wink* Extended Public Statement Ranking: Cabin Person - Used for punishment. OR if you want to feel special. Pirate - You automatically get this within entry. Officer - Must have AT LEAST Distinguished for three Piracy skills (one of them must be for Bnav). Swordfighting, Rumble and Treasure Haul do not apply. (An exception will be made if you have a ship.) Fleet Offer - Must have AT LEAST Respected in Battle Navigation and (possibly) Respected for two other Piracy skills. Once again Swordfighting, Rumble, and Treasure Haul do not apply. (It would be greatly appreciated if you have your own ship.) Senior Officer - Will be picked by me and my SOs. Captain - Ahahs.. You're funny. xD Pillage Guidelines: During a pillage, if you are ordered, please do NOT tell the officer running the pillage to ask you first. He is running the pillage. He has more then enough to attend to without giving you a personally engraved invitation to station up. Never leave a pillage during battle. Doing so will lead to a -1 and possibly a demotion to Cabin Person for a week. Note* A person will be allowed to leave during a battle ONLY IF HE HAS A GOOD EXCUSE.* If you are the officer running a pillage on a CREW BOAT (that us to say, not your own) , please do not leave the pillage until the boat is in port. If it is absolutely necessary that you have to leave, you must first find an officer to take over for you. Failure to find an officer to continue the pillage will result in punishment deemed necessary by me. History Roy's Rebellion was founded by Brandonroy in late February 2009, with help from his first mate Paolini. The crew possessed many ships of many sizes, from sloop to grand frigate, with frigates used for sea monster hunts and flotillas. In the beginning of May 2009, Brandonroy gave his title of captain to Paolini. During this period, Paolini made the crew the most successful in its history, with a towering 130 members with numerous successful pillages, sea monster hunts, and Cursed Isles. Paolini also rose the crew up to Illustrious fame for a brief moment until its 'down fall'. Considered the worst moment in the crew's history, the previous captain Brandonroy left the crew and made one of his own, separating many members from each other. This crew, however, remained strong. In July 2009, Paolini took a very long vacation, and due to the fact that he was never online gave his captain rank to Herbivore. In October 2009, the crew name was changed to Give Me A Minute. Give Me A Minute gained strength, with a great crew rank of Imperials and fine Fame. Within time, the crew aimed to be better than ever imagined. It then became an exclusive crew that had little members, a laid-back and welcoming crew! Herbivore disbanded the crew in late 2010 thus making Give Me A Minute just a reminiscent memory of cyberspace.